moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Peregrine Summerscorn
"Listen to the articulation of my vernacular: I don't give a fuck." =Basics= '' '' Age: 33 Sex: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 272 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Red Birthplace: Unknown Hometown: Thunder Bluff =Overall Appearance= This orc is a stocky, brutish looking young male rogue whose battle scars on his face, arms, and back belie his age. He also carries several tattoos, not all immediately noticeable except for the falcon tattoo on his right shoulder and without something to cover his chest, also visible is a large tattoo of angel wings across his back. Peregrine only has three piercings and they are all small looped silver earrings on the upper area of his right ear. His nose is a bit more humanlike than a normal orc's, as well, but is a beastial looking orc in general. His physique- while muscular- is more of a bearish frame than one would typically expect from a rogue. He normally seems to stick to swords or axes for his weaponry, which one would use to further the evidence that Peregrine is more about strength than subtlety when it comes to his combat prowess. Adding to his gruff appearance, he dons a full beard and long dark hair. Between that and the thick sheen of hair on his arms, it would be safe to assume he has never taken liking to a razor before. The skin underneath that fuzz is rough though a light green; a good enough sign of his youth in that his entire body isn't littered with scars. The hair atop his head actually trails down to the middle of his back, oddly long for an orc. He often smells like a mix of sweat, wildflowers, and a scent that another rogue would know to be of poison. It doesn't smell as though he makes a daily routine out of bathing. His combat gear and casual wear are usually similar, the orc preferring darker colors both in and out of combat. The primary difference is the quality of the clothing- in combat he never strays from his leathers, though he tends to put on lighter, more comfortable clothing otherwise. Also noticeable without his leather gloves are several ornately jeweled rings which almost seem out of place on his person. However, if one were to see him punching some poor sap for getting him angry, they would quickly realize that being punched by such large fists is far from pleasant; with the rings, it is a nightmare. As savage as Peregrine may look, however, he is intelligent and articulate- almost surprisingly so. At the same time, he can also be offensively concise depending on the kind of company he finds himself in though he tends to shy away from crowds whenever possible. Because of this he is often seen by himself enjoying his peace and quiet. whether it be while fishing or mixing alchemic materials. =Personality= It would be an understatement to say that Peregrine isn't an easy orc to get along with. He typically prefers his time spent alone and as a result, he can initially come off as short, rude, and offensive. However, this doesn't make him impossible to talk to. He acknowledges any stranger with the same amount of faint interest if one were to approach him; from there, depending on how much this stranger annoys him, he could either hold a non-hostile conversation, or be a total asshole. The easiest time people have with getting to know him are the types who are willing to treat him respectfully and cautiously; someone who either comes off as eye candy or at least has visually intriguing magic tricks usually gets extra attention -- or at least a leer or two. He's typically stern with elves and humans, to a point where if one becomes loud with him, he could very easily become violent. As a bisexual male, he will also make the occasional crude remark to men he despises, if he were to believe that it would get under the other's skin. All in all, he is a man who prefers to be the leader and the dominant type, as well as someone who enjoys being treated as such. Anyone who is willing to acknowledge him as their superior will get along with him just fine. =Nicknames= The Axe Murderer - A nickname given to Peregrine not long after his first official contract had been completed; as the name suggests, he murdered a dwarven patrol unit with a pair of axes, to a point where the casualties could not be identified. Despite this giving him the reputation of 'The Axe Murderer', it would turn out to be the contract he is most ashamed of to this day, on account of the sloppy, careless nature of the act. It would mark the first of only three contracts in which he used axes before making a permanent switch to wielding daggers. The Orcish Zombie - Possibly a bit misleading to some, but this nickname refers not to Peregrine's physical state, as he is very much alive. Instead, 'The Orcish Zombie' was a nickname created during a battle in Alterac Valley long after his time in The Company had been up, a reference to his ability to endure great amounts of physical punishment while relentlessly moving forward. =Early Life= Though born of warrior parents, it didn't take long for Peregrine's life to grow more complex than anyone in his family could have anticipated. He was taken into slavery by a group of human men after his mother and father were both slain (presumably by the same men). It was in their custody he had been kept for a short period of time, until he would be auctioned off to an organization known simply as 'The Company'; a mercenary guild comprised of races not exclusive to The Horde. He spent the first couple of years in this organization as a mere apprentice, learning the trade of the rogue while being forced to share a room with a fellow recruit of his age. Once he was ready to start killing in the name of The Company, he had gone on a string of murders, killing off men of any race asked of him; of either faction; with the promise of one day being given the opportunity to get vengeance on the men who killed his parents. =Leaving The Company/Recent Years= (Under construction.) =IC/OOC Tidbits= (Anything out of character is described in parenthesis.) Profession: Apart from his service to The Horde, Peregrine also has extensive studies in the knowledge of alchemy. This expertise allows him to create powerful elixirs, potions, and poisons. Style of Combat: Rogue (specialized in assassination) Family: The only other relatives alive in Peregrine's family are distant cousins, nephews, and nieces. Orientation: Bisexual Marital Status: Taken Alignment: Choatic good, with true neutral tendencies. Normal attire: Peregrine typically wears the High Warlord gear supplied by the Horde quartermasters in Orgrimmar, as well as other Orgrimmar supplied leathers (AKA the Furious Rogue set, once he reaches 80). Current goals: To become a Battlemaster (IE attaining the Battlemaster achievement). Strengths: Relentless; determined; physically and mentally strong; intelligent; extensive combat prowess. Weaknesses: Stubborn; sometimes thinks with his heart and not his brain; not a typical fast, graceful rogue. Jewelry: The piercings in his right ear hold no significant meaning other than decoration. The rings are a bit more complicated; they were used as proof of deeds to the murders of ten Alliance politicians during his time in The Company, along with the fingers the rings had been worn on. He has since disposed of the lopped off fingers and kept the rings as further reminder of the atrocities he has committed. Tattoos: The falcon tattoo on his shoulder is self-explanatory when one puts the tattoo together with the orc's name. The angel wings on his back are more symbolic, a sign that holds great meaning to the orc from a story told by the elders of The Company when he was recruited. The "hero" of the story was given the mark of angel wings on his back prior to his execution, meant to be looked upon as a parody of the hero's own morality -- in which the orc killed one of his own soldiers for slaying a human child. After leaving The Company, Peregrine had the tattoo put on his own back to symbolize himself as that very hero; a man whose only rules and morals are the ones he creates for himself, not the rules of others. Looking closely, the 'feathers' of these wings are really serrated blades merely designed in the shape of wings; the detail in this tattoo is accurate with the ones described in the story. (Theme song: "Der Meister", Rammstein) thumb|left|300px|Peregrine's Theme: 'Der Meister' - Rammstein Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:Orc